


惩罚

by Zhangluqin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhangluqin/pseuds/Zhangluqin
Summary: 军官🅰露×被识破的间谍🅾耀
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	惩罚

1  
王耀被重重推到地上，脸撞在冰凉的水泥汀上，身上的军服已被扒去，只剩下纽扣不全的白衬衫。一只箱子重重摔在他身旁，嘭的一声自动弹开，从里面飘出来一些印着铅字的纸，中间还夹着几张白纸。他睁大了琥珀色的眼睛，不敢置信地看着空白的纸，他上当了。

一双厚重、锃明霎亮的军靴站在他眼前，雪茄的烟灰跌落到他面前，被他吸入肺里，引起一阵咳嗽。

“我告诉过父亲要提防你，结果用这些文件真的把你试出来了，王耀中尉，你居然是间谍，你以为自己这次回去，靠着这些机密一定至少能当个中校吧？”那个紫色眼睛，歪戴着军帽，领口必然违纪敞开的军中二世祖伊万叼着雪茄，一屁股坐到了下属搬来的椅子上，轻蔑而讥讽地看着趴在地上的他。

王耀只觉得从头凉到脚，他一直以为这个二世祖是个把脑袋当摆设的花花公子而已，没想自己千算万算却栽在这个深藏不露的军中“渣宰”的手里。

“不过，让我没想到的是，你居然是个omega,这真是太有趣了，你们组织是没人了是不是？居然叫个omega来当间谍？”伊万磨着自己的白牙，吸了一口雪茄，一双眼睛在烟雾中若隐若现，寒森森的。

“我父亲那么信任你，如今该换我好好‘款待’你了。”伊万露出微笑，下一秒却迅速敛起笑容，“把他绑起来！”  
立刻就有个卫兵四手八脚地把他拉了起来，拿来了一把椅子，将他按在了椅子上。

“我们今天来玩个新鲜的，”伊万猛抽了一口雪茄，“你们omega喜欢的。”  
旁边的人都笑了起来。  
王耀只觉得寒气从脊背冻到了心窝。

那些士兵将他的双脚抬起来，把他的一双小腿和双手都用皮带固定在了椅子的扶手上。  
伊万打了个响指，旁边 有人拿来 一个小瓶子，揪住他的头发，钳住他的下巴，给他灌下那里面的液体。  
伊万露出白森森的牙齿笑了，他站了起来说：“三个小时后我再来‘照看’你，希望到那个时候你会改变主意，为我们做提供情报的反间谍。”

旁边的人都蠢蠢欲动地说：“少校，我们自愿留下来看守他！”  
“可以，都给我到房子外面去守着，没我的命令不准挪动半步！”伊万严厉地对他们说，末了，对王耀露出一个猫等着玩老鼠的笑容，扬长而去。

药力渐渐在王耀的身体里发挥效力，不一会儿他就满身大汗了，裤子的中部也完全洇湿了。他拼命地拽动双臂，简直发了狂，可依然不能动那皮带分毫。

***  
伊万正在看着资料，有人急急地敲了敲门走了进来，是阿尔弗雷德。  
“少校，你去看看约顿间谍吧，已经三个小时了。”他敬了个礼，然后报告说。  
“再让他呆上两个小时。”伊万眉毛都没抬。  
“可是士兵都已经受不子，他那个气味……”他没有往下说。  
伊万停住了翻资料的手，抬头看着他，然后笑了：“是不是他很对你味口？惜香怜玉了？”

阿尔弗雷德难得地没朝他翻白眼，只是说道：“你最好赶紧去处理，不然士兵要暴动了。”  
伊万扬了扬眉，对他的夸大其辞不以为然。

不过，当他离囚房还很远时，就发现真实情况只会比阿尔弗雷德说的更严重，那股气味铺天盖地，不知如何形容，在这满是alpha的军营让人发狂。  
四个守护的卫兵衣服都已经湿了，并且 还一再用袖子擦拭淌下来的汗水，据说这已经是第三批换岗的了。

他暗暗惊讶于这种新药的威力。

他叫卫兵打开门，只见王耀好似从水中捞出来的一样，头歪在一边，人事不省。  
糟了！这该死的新药！  
他大步奔过去，赶紧试探王耀的鼻息，这才暂时松了一口气，还没死。他这才感到这股从王耀身上散发出的气味也对他产生了作用。

***  
“哗！！！”一桶冷水从头浇下来，王耀打了个寒颤醒了过来。  
对面依旧是伊万横架着腿坐地椅子上，猛抽猛吸着雪茄，整个屋子都是烟味。  
“我希望你已经考虑好了。”  
王耀无神地看着他，嘴里却口齿不清道：“休……想……”  
以前的间谍，不论是alpha 还是beta, 喝了药后，两三个小时后必定全身瘫软，哭求着释放。  
什么钢造铁打，特别特别有耐力的间谍碰到这种药也得栽。  
更何况军医说这种新研制的加强剂用多了都会死人。  
难道在王耀身上不起效？

伊万一抬手，王耀旁边的卫兵拿出一把匕首压在他的脸上。  
“再考虑考虑？”伊万问。  
“呸！”王耀对他吐出一口唾沫。  
伊万的脸部线条硬起来，把手往下一挥，那卫兵并没有拿起匕首割他的脸，而是蹲下来划开王耀的裤子，然后扯下那些破烂的布条，只剩下王耀用系带绑在膝盖处的黑色中筒袜和靴子。  
王耀不由自主地挣扎起来。  
伊万手捏着雪茄眯起眼睛，仿佛从他的神情和挣扎中获得了十分的享受，他他抬起下巴，缓缓吐出一口烟圈，看着王耀因抬起而大开的双腿间展露无遗的私处正一收一缩地流出透明的液体。  
“我最后问你一次，王耀中尉。”  
王耀停止了挣扎，身体瘫下去，低下头，闭上了琥珀色的眼睛。  
对于这样要以身殉国，不怕死不怕酷刑的典范，伊万很欣赏，但也份外残酷。  
见他不言不语，伊万脸上残暴而冷酷的表情浮现上来，吩咐道：“给他拿最好的货色。”  
旁边的卫兵便出工具箱中一条粗大的黑色东西，上面布满了疙瘩。

“把他下身抬起来，让我看清楚。“伊万站起身来，走到王耀身着说。  
两位士兵便依照他的话，跪在地上将王耀的臀部抬起，使那私处像供品一样任伊万检视。  
伊万伸出戴着黑色 皮手套的手，扒开了王耀的秘穴，只液体从穴中不深处一层薄薄的乳色白膜的中央圆形洞口涌出来。  
“原来你真的没和别人发生过关系，你是性冷感还是性无能呢？中尉。”

王耀扭动身体，却被四个士兵紧紧按住。  
伊万伸出戴着手套的手指一点点的探入王耀的身体，轻易地将那层白膜撕裂了，然后用手指在王耀的内壁上刮搔着。  
王耀拼命地摆动头颅，喘着粗气，却也被士兵按住了头。

2  
伊万退出了手指，看着手套上的液体，伸出舌头舔了一下，并像品酒那般细细地琢磨了一下那非凡滋味，然后对旁边的卫兵笑着说道：“真是绝无仅有的极品。”  
卫兵们都露出白森森的牙笑了起来。  
伊万伸出手， 一个卫兵把那黑色粗壮的东西递到他手上。伊万用它抵住王耀的密穴，只见王耀一直拼命地吸气，头向后倒去，痛苦地咬着嘴唇，控制自己不要发出声音，直到伊万将它推到底部然后按动了它底部的按钮，那东西狂震起来，王耀不由得失音尖叫拼命摆头，身子随着体内的震动器剧烈地抖动。  
旁边的卫兵都用狼一般森森的眼睛盯着他，紧紧地按住他的四肢，王耀的身体死去活来地颠颤着，大概过了十五分钟或是更长，伊万让卫兵把那东西拨出来，王耀却感觉像过了一个世纪那么久，他的眸子中盈满了泪水，唾液也从嘴角流出，挂出一道悠长而亮晶晶的白丝。

“王耀中尉，我的耐心已经用尽了，”伊万脱下手套，将雪茄扔在地上，用靴子来回狠狠地碾灭，“最后一次机会，否则我会先让我的亲卫兵们‘招待’你，然后把你绑在营门，让整个军营的士兵来‘招待’你。”  
王耀喘着气，他已经体力不支，却还拼命地找回自己残存的一点力气，将它们聚集起来。他说：“那你们奸尸吧！”  
说完，他狠狠地张开嘴向自己的舌头咬去。  
伊万双目圆睁，蓦地一把钳住他的下巴，可王耀已经满嘴是血，那头垂下去。  
“该死！快叫医生！！！”伊万大吼道，军帽掉在了地上。

***  
伊万搂着身旁的酒女拿起一瓶伏特加就向自己嘴里灌去，他的喉头颤动着，半瓶酒咕隆隆下了肚，然后他将剩下的半瓶从自己头上倒下来。  
众人都拍手大笑一齐大叫着他的名字，他也大笑，然后将酒瓶在地上砸得粉碎。这时，酒桌那头传来高跟鞋敲击桌板的声音。他抬起头，看着在桌上酒杯之间走着模特步的裸女在他面前停下来，分开双腿叉着腰站在他头顶上方。他看着那裸女为他展示的私处，一边露出雪白的牙齿笑起来，拿起她双腿间下方的酒杯一饮而尽。

不知喝了多少酒，渐渐地，他身边的人都消失了，只剩下他一个人坐着，还有桌子对面的一个人，他努力用模糊的视线辨认，那人的轮廓渐渐清晰起来，一头乌黑光亮前长后短、修剪得整整齐齐的头发，偶有几缕黑丝挡在那琥珀色的眼睛前。  
王耀！  
他伸出手，可那人只是戴上了军帽，转身站起来走了。他起身想追过去，可却被绊倒了。

王耀，他父亲身边年轻的副官，伊万第一眼见到他就无法忽略那双琥珀色眸子。  
王耀总是像一座雕塑般站在他父亲的身旁，端着自己的军帽，头发总是一丝不苟地别在耳后。  
王耀不多说话，不管闲事，不越权，但凡军中的潜规则他都不参与，也不和伊万及其他军官结交。  
不管在哪里遇见，王耀从来只是例行公事地向伊万行军礼，无趣得很。伊万有时会想像恶意的想像，当王耀的头发乱了的时候，被人推倒在床上，他那扑克牌般的表情会如何。  
王耀初来的三个月，大家都还会邀他出去一起“透透气”—去那些脱衣舞酒吧和俱乐部，但后来就都不会了，因为他无趣得很，会坏了大家的兴致。  
没有人知道王耀的私生活是怎样的，他的房间从来没邀请人进去过。  
这和他的扑克脸一样让人感到无趣却又不可琢磨。  
在alpha扎堆的军营中，但凡有姿色的Beta甚至是alpha,都是众人觊觎的对象，没人能全身而退。可王耀，大家都只能在他不在时在酒桌上邪恶地意淫，因为每个人都败下了阵来，包括伊万。

王耀给伊万留下最深印象的一次，是军官们观看马戏团表演时的那次。  
王耀那次坐在伊万身边，而伊万身上坐一位火辣的驯兽师，马戏场中央是介于色情 与艺术之间的马戏表演。在黑暗的观众席上，军官或多或少都在享受着特殊的“服务”。  
当那驯兽师全裸着在伊万身上上下起伏时，伊万在情欲的间隙侧过脸看到王耀端正地坐在自己旁边，而隔过去，又有一位舞男正跪在两排座位之间为座位上的军官口交，那位军官揪着那舞男的头发，情不自禁地发出享受的低吟。  
就算王耀是Beta也不可能无动于衷，伊万一边想着，一边恼怒地伸出手帮驯兽师在自己身上运动地更激烈，那驯兽师发出尖叫，引得黑暗的观众席上全体一阵低低的哄笑。  
可一直到马戏表演结束，王耀都一直保持着那种机器人般的坐姿，两眼盯着前方，从来没向伊万的地方瞟上一眼。  
王耀不是性冷感就是性无能，伊万不无恶意地想。

可现在，一切都能解释了，一个藏匿于军中的omega本身就违反军规，而这omega竟还是个间谍，这真是让军队颜面尽失。

伊万从地上爬起来，摇摇晃晃地拎起外衣，从一地东倒西歪的人身上跨过，跌跌撞撞地步行在清晨灰蒙蒙而冷寂的街道上。  
他朝着军营走去。  
现在，他终于明白，他的心早已被那双琥珀色眼睛勾住了，王耀不是他的猎物，而他，却是王耀的猎物，除非他得到那双眼睛。  
他来到囚牢着，挥手叫看守的卫兵退下。他转动钥匙将那沉重的铁门打开。  
王耀从昏沉中惊醒，双手铐在墙上的镣铐发出了金属的撞击声，在他被带上口塞枷的脸上，一双眼睛写满了疲惫惊恐和绝望。  
军医当时对他进行抢救，发现他只是咬破了舌头却不致于送命，或许是他已经被折磨到没了多少力气，所以自杀未遂。

伊万走到王耀面前，看着那两团一旦清醒就重新燃烧起不屈服，充满仇恨和蔑视的火焰—那莹莹动人的光芒……  
他要这宝石属于他。  
这只是故事的开始。  
他伸手抚摸上王耀的脸，王耀只是将头扭开，他并不全然蛮横地扭过王耀的脸，让王耀不得不看着自己。  
“看着我，王耀，从今后，你的眼睛只能看着我……”他喃喃道，吻了上去。


End file.
